Taylean
Taylean is Shun's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and his 4th Guardian Bakugan after Skyress, Ingram and Hawktor. He is from Neathia and his Nano Gear is Hammermor. Information Description Taylean is an Impressive Warrior and is skilled in many Ninja Techniques. Tempered Steel Blades are hidden within his arms and he unleashes them when he engages his opponent. The Speed and Agility of Taylean's attack brings many victories in a battle for him. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, It was revealed that he is Shun's new Guardian Bakugan and he comes from Neathia which he became partners with Shun shortly after the events of Gundalian Invaders. He also observes Titanium Dragonoid's battle against Bolcanon and Horridian and later helps stabilize the arena when Drago loses control of his new powers that Code Eve gave him after defeating Bolcanon and Ravedian. In episode 2, He observed the battle between Tristar against Krakenoid and when Zenthon appeared he was going to battle him until Spyron and Horridian appeared to battle him. In episode 3, He is shown with the rest of the Brawlers discussing how to stop Zenthon while ignoring Dan and Drago's problems. He later watches the battle between Titanium Dragonoid and Horridian alongside Shun, Sellon, Tristar, Marucho and lots of other childrens. In episode 4, he and Tristar appeared to help out Drago against Zenthon but were unsuccessful at defeating him. Later, he battled Spyron and Vertexx alongside Titanium Dragonoid. He fought the most during the battle and were victorius but it was due to Sellon throwing the fight. In episode 5, he and Tristar battle against the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percivals but were losing due to it being a three on two battle. They were saved by Sellon and Anubias later on. In episode 6, he and Tristar helped out Team Anubias against Dan and Drago who were out of control. When he tried talking to Drago, he said to Tristar, "I don't even think he recognizes us." In episode 7, he will battle against more of Mag Mel's "Chaos Bakugan" and their BakuNano/Nano Gear. Ability Cards: *'Jump Red - Slash Sword': *'Slash Rise Thunder': *'Root Core - Battle Bastion': *'Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash': *'Kazami Style - Fire Illusion': *'Heavy Weight - Metal Blast:' Game The Ventus version in the Mechtogan Extension Pack has 770 Gs. It has been seen in every attribute except Haos. He was retooled into Wolverine. Trivia *It's Ball Form looks similar to Hylash. *It's head looks very smiliar to Samus from the Metroid Series. *In his Real Form, he resembles a Ninja, alluding to the fact that Shun is a ninja. *In comparison to Tristar, he is more calm and patient. *He is Shun's second Bakugan partner that does not resemble a bird and his second that resembles a warrior from Ancient Japan. The first being Master Ingram. *He has the same voice actor as Sid Arcale from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. *Taylean seems to be a very wise Bakugan like Skyress, Shun's first Guardian Bakugan. *It is the first Bakugan with the color of a different Attribute as it's secondary color (green=Ventus and blue=Aquos). *In episode 6, he and Tristar finally agree on something when they say Dan and Drago weren't coming. Gallery Anime Tayleansph1.JPG|Taylean in ball form (opened) Shun MS.png|Taylean and Shun Tayleanms1.JPG Taylean ball anime.png|Taylean in ball form (closed) Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0086.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (3).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (2).PNG Taylean.png|Taylean using Shooting Wind-Dusk Slash Taylean flame.png Tayleanjump.png Taylean reach.png Game BakuCore Taylean (Aquos).jpg|Packaged Aquos Taylean AquosTaylean.png bg247-1r0.jpg 71LdRRfpNXL. AA1152 (1).jpg File:7113P5QRyDL. AA1152 (1).jpg File:PyrusTaylean.jpg PyrusTaylean.png File:!CF5,O9!CGk~$(KGrHqYOKnME1Up75JdtBNWnjohZHQ~~_3.JPG File:$(KGrHqJ,!h4E1Kvu7Lc3BNWoUVcbw!~~_3.JPG Taylean.jpg T1JvRWXgVvXXboa7g. 112812.jpg 310x310.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Taylean1.png Venttay.png Tayleen1.JPG|Subterra Taylean Subterrat.JPG Darkust.JPG Cleart.JPG Ventust.JPG Pyrust.JPG Haost.JPG Aquost.JPG Taylean Combat.png|Combat Taylean Clear_Taylean.png Combat_Taylean.png Ventus_Taylean.png Subterra_Taylean.png Haos_Taylean.png Darkus_Taylean.png Pyrus_Taylean.png Aquos_Taylean.png HammermorBDAbility.jpg|Taylean with Hammermor on BD Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge